I blame those cheekbones
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Morgana first, has an obsession with Merlin's cheekbones. Then she falls in love with him... too bad he already has a girlfriend...


**A/N: I have a thing for Colin Morgan's (the actor who plays Merlin) cheekbones and even though I don't recall an episode in which Merlin blushed, I'm sure it looks absolutely adorable (I'm sure you will all agree with me on this). So I decided to write about it.**

**Yes, I do have a life.**

**NOTE: Can I just say. I LOVE FREYA. You'll understand why I needed to say this by the end of the story. **

Morgana had an obsession with Merlin's cheekbones.

She hadn't told anyone about this infatuation. Whenever she saw her friend's cheeks redden she felt that familiar warm tingle that made her want to kiss him. It was no ordinary blush in her mind; the tinge didn't spread throughout his hollowed cheeks, but only appeared on the bony part. And somehow, this made it more adorable.

She didn't plan to tell anyone about this, because this would label her as a freak which is something she didn't want.

So she kept her cool every time she met with Merlin.

She remembered the time she first met the boy, as she sipped her coffee on a rainy Sunday morning. It had been a five years ago at a party on New Year's Eve at her father's mansion. She wasn't particularly enjoying herself, which was the usual, until her half-brother strode over with Gwen and an unfamiliar face.

"_Hey, Morgana," Arthur had greeted her. "I'd like you to meet my friend Merlin; he's just moved here from Ealdor and goes to Cambridge University with me." Morgana had remembered Ealdor from one of her geography lessons years ago._

"_Oh, hello Merlin," Morgana said, smiling at him politely. Merlin got out from behind Gwen, who had been concealing him previously, and smiled shyly. That was when she first noticed his unnoticeable striking blue eyes and of course, those high cheekbones. _

"_I'm sure you'll get along very well," Gwen said, briefly glancing at Morgana before looking back at Merlin. Morgana suddenly felt a little angry at Gwen then, because it was obvious what she'd meant, even if Merlin himself didn't seem to get it. She wanted her to get a boyfriend, because after Helios horribly ended their relationship she had a low and she'd become somewhat lonely. That is not to say Morgana _needed_ a man in her life; she was sure she could cope perfectly fine without one. Of course, Gwen had thought otherwise._

_Morgana shifted her eyes to look directly at Merlin who was in the middle of stepping forwards to shake her hand but seemed to trip on thin air and fell forwards and collided with Morgana. His body fell flush against hers. If it had been any other person she would've pushed them away, but for some reason Morgana felt a sense of disappointment when her brother pulled the young man off her._

"_Sorry, forgot to mention; he's a bit of a klutz and an idiot." He stated casually. Morgana thought this was quite mean to say, but Merlin simply nodded. And then I saw his blush for the first time. _

_I had never had a more overwhelming first meeting._

Morgana dumped her mug into the sink unceremoniously and then sat back down on the stool and rested her arms on the island. She hated thinking about Merlin because she was always reminded that she could never have him. Her dream last night had her aggravated yet incredibly turned on when she relived it. To put it straight, it had been a sexual encounter between her and Merlin himself. And to add a little more description, everything had been on display. Including those all gorgeous flushed cheekbones which made Morgana's hormones haywire. This explained the dampness in Morgana's underwear when she had woken up in the morning.

"Stupid, stupid," she grumbled to herself. Everything was stupid. Her life was stupid. _She_ was stupid. Stupid to not have grabbed the owner of those godforsaken cheekbones before that bitch had.

"_Have you heard the news about Merlin?" Gwen asked her best friend, Morgana as they sat in Morgana's flat sipping cocoa on one of their girly teenage sleepovers. Judging by the sparkling glee evident in Gwen's eyes, Morgana had expected it to be good news. Maybe Merlin had finally found work in a hospital which met with his dreams; he'd always loved studying medicine and helping people. Somehow, this made him sexier than he already was._

"_No, I haven't," Morgana said as she began dropping marshmallows carefully into her drink._

"_He's finally got a girlfriend!" Gwen exclaimed. "Oh I'm so happy for him."_

_Gwen said this just as when Morgana was about to place the biggest marshmallow in her hot chocolate but in her surprise dropped it and hot liquid splattered her front. She swore as Gwen immediately went to find a cloth to mop the hot chocolate._

"_That's... wonderful," Morgana responded finally through gritted teeth once she was cleaned up. Gwen frowned, sensing her friend's dislike._

"_You don't sound very happy about it Morgana," she noted. She pondered for a moment before her eyes widened and her frown turned to a smirk. _

"_You're jealous aren't you?" _

"_No of course not," Morgana snapped. "What's her name?"_

"_Freya," Gwen said, smirk still lingering._

"_Last name?" Morgana inquired._

"_I don't know, Merlin didn't say," Gwen said. _

"_Oh. Well it's a little silly if she doesn't have a last name," Morgana said childishly. Her irritation grew when she realised that Merlin had told Gwen directly, but didn't mention any word of this 'Freya' to her. But then again, that might've been for a reason, not because he had forgotten to tell her._

"_Come on now Morgana, you're showing all signs of jealously. It seems like the Pendragon's find it difficult to hide it," Gwen grinned. Morgana gave her a little glare before apologising for her sharpness. She made a mental note to try her hide her envy in the future._

* * *

><p>The worst thing was that Morgana was going to see Freya today.<p>

Last night, Morgana's phone rung and when she answered it, she felt undoubtedly delightful when Merlin's voice happily greeted her. What she had really wanted to hear was that Merlin had dumped Freya's sorry backside and all he wanted was to be the girl he truly loved and wanted, Morgana Pendragon.

Obviously none such happened.

Instead, he asked if Morgana was free to have lunch with him on Sunday, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, and Freya. Morgana had said 'yes I'd love to' before Merlin had said Freya and then inwardly cursed herself for her indignant replies.

After a bit of small talk and of course where they would be meeting, Merlin hung up and the cordless phone dropped on the floor. The one thing good about this was that Morgana may see those beautiful red bony cheeks again, but she couldn't bear it if she saw them and Merlin himself once, and not again for a week.

So she was going to have to make that time shorter.

"Goodbye Freya," Morgana murmured to herself as she let out a tinkling laugh. _Yep_ as she rummaged through her cupboards in search of alcohol to put her mind at ease _I'm officially crazy._

* * *

><p>The next day, Morgana made sure she got to the café early. This was so she would be there when Merlin was strolling up the pavement as he was often a few minutes late for some reason or the other. She wanted to walk into the building with Merlin by her side so it would drop a hint that she wanted to be with him. Also, since he was such a shy person, he would probably blush a little and of course this will please Morgana.<p>

Of course, she wanted him to do a little more than that to please her.

She watched as Gwen, Arthur and Lancelot entered the café with different time intervals between them. No sign of Merlin's girlfriend. Finally from what seemed like forever, Merlin could be seen walking at a fast pace up the hill. Morgana decided to finally come out from behind the wall in which she had been standing for the past twenty-five minutes and fully revealed her presence. Merlin thankfully, noticed her so quickened his pace even more so he could reach her.

Morgana took her chance to be sexy.

Using what she learned from subtly noticing how the pretty girls in her old college picked up boys, Morgana began to swing her hips. Not madly, but sensually (or at least that what she thought she was doing). She also raised her head slightly, giving her a somewhat regal look and a playful smile adorned her lips. This successfully caught the attention of men who began to eye her up, which somehow gave her more confidence. If those guys fancied her, how could Merlin possibly not?

It would've been better with some sexy jazz music in the background, but you couldn't have everything.

It had done the trick; Merlin smile had simmered to a shy one and went red when Morgana finally stopped in front of him, only slightly invading his personal space.

"Erm... hi Morgana," he said looking down at her with his magnificent blue eyes. Morgana raised her head so her eyes looked straight into his and puckered her lips slightly to give off appealing vibes. But instead of snogging her senseless like she'd hoped, he jumped back a little and giggled nervously. _Oh well, it's still morning_ thought Morgana.

"Should we go in?" Merlin asked.

"We _shall_," Morgana said as flirtatiously as she could. Merlin laughed nervously again before pushing open the door to the café at which Morgana noticed how long and slender his fingers were and how much she craved them running through her black locks.

Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot were all laughing with mirth when the pair of them arrived. The same three cast Morgana a strange look when they noticed she took no heed to lack of space between her and Merlin. The latter undoubtedly noticed this and also noticed how Morgana waited for him to sit down in the booth so she could squeeze right next to him.

"Hello, everyone," Morgan beamed, easily ignoring the uncertain looks from her friends. She received a chorus of greetings back and then they were quickly let in on joke in which they'd been laughing about which was about their mutual friend, Leon.

When the joke's hilarity died, Morgana decided to ask where Freya was.

"She's a little late, isn't she?" she said. She secretly wished she had something to do with it because Freya not being her meant more silent flirting with the owner of the electric blue eyes.

"She texted me, she said her car broke down so she got her friend to give her a lift," Merlin explained. _Hopefully she won't be doing that again_ Morgana thought. The texting, she meant.

"Oh dear," Gwen said, sounding genuinely sorry for the misfortune. "Should we order something for her then? Merlin, do you know what she likes?"

Everyone turned to look at Merlin who fell silent for a moment.

"Well, looks like someone doesn't pay attention," Arthur smirked.

"Coffee," Merlin immediately said, ignoring Arthur. "She likes coffee."

Their waitress appeared a few moments afterwards and they began to place their orders. Morgana made sure she spoke before Merlin so she could say:

"A Mocha and an Expresso please," she said. Merlin stared at her.

"You didn't have to order Freya's drink, Morgana," he said.

"Oh I know, but the Expressoes are really nice here so I figured she'd like them," Morgana lied. They were actually the most disgusting beverage in the café here, and maybe the whole of Great Britain, but Merlin needn't know that. Of course, Gwen did and she frowned a little but thankfully didn't say anything.

"So, how have you guys been then?" Lancelot asked Merlin and Morgana.

"Great, actually. I found a post as St. James' Hospital for looking after the patients and stuff, which will give me a lot of experience."

"Wow!" Gwen grinned.

Morgana said nothing. Instead, she watched Merlin talk from the side observing the little imperfections on his skin which made him wholly more beautiful. She was surprised in spite of herself at how much she loved his ears, despite their abnormal size. They were quite adorable really, though, Morgana hated to say he looked like an elf as some of her friends did. Because elves were never hot or sexy. And Merlin was both of those things.

His cheekbones were very prominent indeed, even from her angle, and she felt herself subconsciously leaning in whilst imagining how they would feel under her lips. Bony. Hard. But warm. She wouldn't stay there. Her lips would caress his skin like the silky touch of petals, down his cheeks and eventually find his lips where she would stay for a very long time...

"Hey, Freya!" Merlin's suddenly said. At the sound of this wretched girl's name, Morgana whipped her head round so fast she almost got whiplash. The look on her face just proved how close her lips had been to Merlin's face and how it was akin to Arthur and Gwen's faces now also proved that Freya wasn't the only who noticed. Of course, she was obviously jealous about it. Which is what Morgana hoped for.

Freya had long black locks. It wouldn't have been so uncannily similar to Morgana's hair had it not had those delicate waves. Somewhere in Morgana's heart she hoped that Merlin was secretly in love with her as she was him and that as he believed he had no chance with Morgana he decided to go out with a girl who sort of looked like his love.

This was probably not true.

"Um, Hello Merlin and his friends," Freya said, trying to recover. She sent a glare to Morgana as she had stolen the automatically reserved spot next to Merlin as Freya was his girlfriend, but she didn't tell Morgana to move her arse. Instead, Arthur politely let her sit next to him (which happened to be opposite Morgana). This irritated Morgana slightly as she was hoping Freya was going to blow up and show her jealously in front of everyone, which would embarrass her and Merlin. But of course, Merlin had to go for the nice girls.

Their drinks arrived at that point and when Freya's Expresso was put down in front of her, she laughed and said it surely wasn't for her as she hated Expressoes.

"Oh?" the waitress said, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, this lady ordered it for you so of course I wouldn't have known."

"Merlin should have," Freya said, sending a glare in Merlin's direction who cowered under the unkind gaze. The waitress stalked off, mumbling about something about 'being on time would've got you what you wanted'.

"Why did you order for me?" Freya demanded of Morgana. An awkward silence followed as Morgana racked her brains for a viable answer. Despite the situation, she was pleased Freya's annoyance was already beginning to show. All she needed was to aggravate her a little more, whilst looking innocent, and she would be screaming.

"Merlin said you liked coffee and the Expressoes are nice here," Morgana finally settled with, realising it wasn't totally valid.

"Merlin, I _hate_ coffee! I _told_ you, only two days ago on our date!" Freya exclaimed. Even though it was obvious they had been on dates, the news of this plucked a heartstring of Morgana's.

"Did you?" Merlin said, trying to remember. "Oh... I swear you said you loved it."

"I hate it. I hate how they get the coffee becausethey pay the people who harvest the coffee beans lower than minimum wage by far and they work their socks off. Of course, they never had socks in the first place." _So Freya doesn't like coffee because its harvesters didn't get paid enough?_ _What the hell? You don't like coffee because of its taste, idiot_ Morgana thought.

"Well, I'm sure it's fair-trade coffee, isn't it, Morgana?" Merlin said, looking at her earnestly. Morgana noticed how it her brother, Gwen and Lancelot were still completely silent during the argument. She also noticed the pleading in Merlin's eyes, a hint for her to say yes so his girlfriend wouldn't stay too mad with him and not start hating him.

Too bad Morgana wanted them to break up.

"Fairtrade?" Morgana laughed. "More like _un_fairtrade! Pfft! Seriously, this place gets the coffee as cheap as they can get to save as much money as they can. You know, with all the recession crisis and stuff."

Freya pursed her lips, looking pissed off. Morgana couldn't help smirking the slightest bit, but made sure she ducked her head so no one saw. She felt a little horrible for not helping Merlin though, and almost feel the burn of his eyes glaring at her as Freya demanded she get something else.

"Come on Freya, the Expresso really is nice, and you'll be doing those labourers a favour if you drink their... um... fruits of their harvest, right? Just have a little sip." Gwen said. Freya looked doubtful but took a sip anyway, in which the rest of them decided to take a sip of their own drink before it got cold.

But Freya immediately spit the coffee back out as if her body had some strange automatic reflex to it. Unfortunately for Morgana, this meant she received a spray of saliva and vile coffee all over her face and carefully applied make-up. Thank goodness she had decided to wear her expensive mascara today, because otherwise, it would be all on the paper towel Merlin offered her. However, it was clear Freya didn't understand the meaning of the word 'sip' and instead translated it as 'gulp' so there was a lot more coffee on Morgana's face than there should've been.

"Oh my god!" Freya cried, looking shocked and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Oh, it's alright," Morgana said majestically, but Merlin thought otherwise.

"Jesus Freya, you didn't need to spit it out like a child. It can't have been that bad!" Merlin scolded her. Merlin glanced at Morgana and sent her an apologetic look along with a small smile, as if it was his fault Freya couldn't control her mouth reflexes.

"It tastes like dirt dissolved in water," Freya said bluntly. "Yes, it is that bad. I thought you said it was good Morgana?"

"_I _like it. People have different opinions. I just thought you would like it too, since Merlin said you were a fan of coffee, but obviously not." Morgana replied, making sure she didn't sound too friendly.

"Let's order, now, shall we?" Arthur declared when Freya opened her mouth to argue. Everyone grabbed the nearby menus and small talk began an endeavour to never have that awkward silence again. Unfortunately, Freya decided to steal Morgana's laminated menu so Morgana had to share with Merlin.

Being as gracious as Morgana was, she made no complaint.

"Ooh, the beef lasagne sounds nice, is that good?" Gwen asked.

"Indeed it is," Arthur said. "You have good taste, Guinevere."

"Well, I chose you for a boyfriend, didn't I?" Gwen giggled.

"Get a room," Lancelot and Merlin said simultaneously before laughing. Freya looked a little out of the loop so didn't say anything. Whilst Merlin wasn't paying attention, Morgana scooted a little closer to him and craned her neck slightly to give the impression she had done this to read the menu a little better. She already knew what she wanted to order, steak and chips, but Merlin's thighs touching hers were an entirely new experience she hadn't enjoyed. She made sure her fingers brushed Merlin's when she pointed out something good on the menu and also made sure her face was close to his as possible. This time, he made no complaint of the lack of personal space.

It was obvious Freya noticed of course. But for some reason, she didn't say anything.

"Are the nachos any good?" Freya asked.

"No, they're too cheesy," Morgana answered.

"Yeah, because your tastes are so similar to mine," Freya said cynically. Morgana shrugged, an action which stopped Merlin from telling Freya to stop being so mean since Morgana didn't mind at all. And she didn't. In fact, she was thrilled when Freya asked for nachos because they actually _were_ disgusting and Mexicans would be horrified by the taste of it.

"Arthur, how's dad been doing?" Morgana asked as their father was suffering from a terrible flu with only his servants looking after him.

"He's doing okay; he's beginning to recover," Arthur replied. "In fact, I was going to see him later with Gwen. Want to come along?"

Freya eyed them, looking surprised.

"No," Morgana began before Freya interrupted with:

"You don't even want to see your own _father_?" she said. The look on her face was a confirmation that she hated Morgana. Fortunately, the feeling was entirely mutual. Morgana just wanted Freya to go away and never come back because she was a mere obstacle to getting to Merlin.

"Actually, I saw him yesterday," Morgana said, "so I don't think he'd like to talk to me again, especially since he's so ill and bedridden."

Freya blushed, but didn't apologise.

Merlin didn't say anything.

Neither did anyone else.

This had to be the most awkward lunch _ever_.

The food came and everyone tucked in. Since everyone was eating their food, the silence that came wasn't as awkward but was quickly broken when Freya's face showed repulsion and she dropped a chip she was holding.

"That... is... _gross!"_ she exclaimed.

"Morgana did say it was no good," Arthur pointed out. Freya glared at him before glowering at Morgana once again who freely smirked at Freya's displeasure.

It was clear how awkward the lunch had been when Arthur and Gwen quickly bid goodbye after throwing money on the table. Lancelot, the ever lovely person, mumbled something about fencing with Gwaine, left some money and sped off. Fortunately, Merlin decided to not follow in their wake and stay with the two girls who were both in love with him.

"So," Merlin said, coughing a little. "Does anyone want any dessert?"

"Yes, alright," Freya nodded.

"Don't get the coffee cake," Morgana said.

The two of them glared at each other. Then, Freya decided to approach a topic she had been thinking about for a while.

"_Morgana_, why did you sit next to Merlin?"

"I like Merlin. He's my friend," Morgana added the last part with hesitation. Was it the trick of the disastrous café light or did she see Merlin's expression sadden?

"Well, I'm his girlfriend, in case you have forgotten," Freya said, sweetly. "So by laws of humanity, I am obliged to sit next to him."

"Oh? Laws of humanity?" Morgana laughed serenely. "So you should also know, by 'laws of humanity' that it isn't nice to spit out your drink onto someone's face."

"By Laws of Humanity, you don't order a drink for someone you don't know." Freya retaliated.

The waitress decided to come along at that point, in which Merlin was making frantic signals for her to leave as there was to be a shouting match. Unfortunately, the waitress took the warning as Merlin was having some sort of fit and began to ask what they wanted for desserts.

"What would you like to have for-"

"By Laws of Humanity, you don't accuse someone of not loving their father without knowing the background first!" Morgana half-shouted. People within their vicinity began to stare at them, some with apprehensive expressions and others with excited ones as they hoped for a fight. Which is exactly what Merlin didn't want.

"By Laws of Humanity, you don't flirt with someone else's boyfriend when that person is sitting opposite of you!" Freya raged as she rose from her seat indignantly and the waitress immediately scurried off, not planning to return. Morgana followed suit, in order to continue their soon-to-be shouting match. But then Freya demanded Merlin to come with her to the bathroom.

"We need to talk," she flared. You could almost see steam coming out of her nostrils. The reluctant vibes coming from Merlin were almost visible Morgana probably wouldn't have seen any good in the situation had Merlin not needed to pass her, thus touching her in many places at once.

There came _that_ dream again...

Freya practically dragged Merlin to the toilet, in which Morgana noted how such a sweet and innocent looking girl could look so menacing and frightening in an hour.

Morgana quickly realised there was no point just sitting there and waiting for them to come back, so she decided to follow them. They were in the girl's toilets. She pushed open the door only very slightly, so she could hear and see what was happening. But all she saw was Freya, shouting.

"... cheating on me! It's so obvious; I can _see_ the sexual tension!"

"Freya, I haven't done anything-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD! Can't you see the way she looks at you? She flirts with you so much a blind man could see it and you don't seem to care!"

"Freya-"

"Actually, you seem to LIKE IT!"

"FREYA! Will you shut up and listen to me?" Merlin screamed. Morgana felt herself freeze for a moment, as if he had been shouting at her. He had never heard him so angry before. Freya stopped shrieking and began to breathe heavily since she had wasted her breath from raising her voice.

"Freya, I don't like Morgana in that way, I haven't done anything with her. In all honesty, I didn't realise she was flirting with me. I thought she was being friendly, because you know, we're friends. Obviously not, and I'm the total idiot so I get how you're so angry with me. But I don't like it when you're angry, because that's not why I fell in love with you."

Freya's breathing slowed down as she listening intently to Merlin's every word.

"Do you remember when I first met you? At the charity shop? And you tried to get me to buy some really ugly pair of jeans?" Freya smiled nodding.

"Yes... we just started talking and then you asked me out. It took you ages though."

"Obviously I was a little shy. My point is, is that I liked you back then, when you were so kind, and sweet and caring-"

Merlin was broke off by a kiss from Freya. Or at least that was what Morgana assumed, since she had jumped out of the viewing rectangle.

After this, Morgana proceeded to leave the café with huge tears running down her face, not caring about the people she carelessly bumped into and knocked over. She had to get home fast because when she cried like this, it wasn't pretty. She couldn't ever cry prettily or quietly when she was truly upset.

She ran all the way home.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got home at her flat she made a gigantic mug of hot chocolate with countless fluffy marshmallows, went to her room and stripped into her underwear and sat on her bed under the bedcovers. She cried huge big water droplets whilst she drunk her hot chocolate, despite the fact it was scalding hot. It didn't matter though. She had failed to get Merlin and for that she could feel negative emotions. Embarrassment, anger, heart break. She had given up. What had he said again? <em>"I don't like Morgana in that way.<em>"

How could she compete with Freya anyway? So charitable, so caring for the third world people. She could hardly say she was mean, because any person would be sparked by someone flirting with their boyfriend. She was stupid to think Merlin would be so attracted to her to leave Freya in less than a day. He was incredibly loyal. One of things she loved about him.

She had been stupid again. Not only stupid, but arrogant, egotistic, big-headed and all those other things the Pendragons seemed to have. How could Merlin love her anyway? There was nothing special about her. It wasn't as if they saw each other enough for even for him to fall in love with her anyway, and she given the impression they were only friends, nothing more.

When Morgana finished her hot drink, tears were still dripping down her cheeks but the tear drops were smaller as she was beginning to get a headache. Curling down under the covers, she stared at her digital alarm clock and she lay there, wallowing in her pain and sorrow. All because of a _man_. A human being. _I'm so pathetic_ Morgana thought to herself as she sun outside began to set and eventually became dark.

Morgana was on the brink of sleep when her doorbell rang.

She tried to ignore it, but it was insistent. Vexed, she slid out of her bed inwardly cursing the person outside her door for coming by her home at such a time. Grabbing a robe from her wardrobe and tying it loosely, she went over to the door with no rush. With any luck, the dreaded person would leave.

But when she opened the door, she was glad he hadn't.

It was Merlin.

Instead of a warm greeting, or at least a simple 'hello', Morgana said coldly:

"Shouldn't you be with Freya right now?" Merlin looked a little taken aback by this comment and Morgana immediately felt sorry for it afterwards but made no apology.

"Morgana, I came here to apologise," Merlin said. Morgana then noticed how his hair was very wet indeed, as were his clothes. She hadn't realised it had been raining outside _again_. Bloody English weather.

"What for? For staying with your girlfriend?" Morgana said.

"I know you were listening to our conversation. So first, I thought I'd say, that Freya didn't let me finish," Merlin said. Morgana breathed, hope filling her insides. She noticed how small droplets of water were flowing off his clothing so she asked if he wanted a towel. He said yes.

He was sitting on her sofa when she got back but even though she had made no invitation, she didn't mind. Once Merlin had dried himself a little, he began to stare at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. When Merlin began to blush profusely, she realised that her robe had unravelled and it was clear she was in her underwear. It was unbelievable the magnitude of his adorableness could be so she didn't bother retying her robe again.

"What was it you were saying?" Morgana asked.

"That speech I made to Freya... most of it was a lie. I was trying to subdue her, because when she's angry, she turns into a monster and I didn't want an episode happening in a public place." Merlin explained. Morgana was listening intently, her heart repairing itself with every word.

"Does that mean when you said you didn't like me in 'that' way... you weren't telling the truth?" Merlin gave her a small smile.

"Yes. But I wasn't lying about Freya being nice when I first met her and I was going to continue to say, before she kissed me, that she's changed completely since then. I was actually trying to break up with her, but as nicely as I could."

"So..." Morgana fumbled with the strap of her robe, "you've broken up with her now...?"

"Yep. She didn't take it lightly."

"I can't imagine why... she hates me with a passion," Morgana said, but didn't feel sorry for it. Merlin to her surprise laughed.

"Yeah, because you were flirting with me a _lot_ Morgana," Merlin said.

"You noticed?" Morgana said, sounding surprised.

"Of course I did!" Merlin said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to come to your house-"

"-without an umbrella," Morgana added.

"-and tell you that I love you." Merlin finished quickly. He waited with bated breath to see what Morgana would say. She stayed silent for a moment, in which she took his hands in hers and then pulled him over to her so there was only an inch of air separating their lips.

"I love you too," Morgana whispered. "And I blame your blasted cheekbones for it."

* * *

><p>It was merely daybreak when Gwen knocked on Morgana's bedroom door on the following Monday morning.<p>

Gwen hadn't realised that her two close friends would be naked in bed together when she opened the door.

"Gwen!" Morgana exclaimed, as she sat up on the bed making sure the bed sheet covered her chest. The sound of Morgana's voice got Merlin up as well, who blushed when he realised he was completely naked apart from a bed sheet.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked uncomfortably.

"I could ask you the same question Merlin, but I already know the answer," Gwen said. She looked alarmed. "Freya's in your flat Morgana."

"_What?" _Morgana shrieked, her mind conjuring the possibility of Freya bursting into her bedroom right now and then lunging at her and fighting her to the death. "Tell her to get the fuck out of my home!"

"Why the hell is she here?" Merlin panicked.

"She called me at five am this morning and was asking were you Merlin... I said you'd be at your flat but she said she'd already checked there. She said something about wanting to get back together with you Merlin, and wanting to spend the rest of her life with you down by a lake, with some mountains and a couple of sheep...? It didn't make any sense," Gwen explained. "Then she said something about being round Morgana's flat so she came here..."

"Oh for God's sake...! Freya with her weird fantasies again..." Merlin mumbled, obviously referring to the part about the sheep.

"You let her in?" Morgana shrieked again.

"The door was already open!" Gwen said. "You had to forgotten to close it!"

When Morgana quickly recollected the memories of last night, she definitely could not remember closing the door. They had made it to her bedroom so fast she had completely forgotten to. Then, a horribly familiar voice began to shout.

"MERLIN! Are you here? "

"That's it. I need to settle this once and for all," Merlin said furiously, his cheeks flushing with anger. Despite their horrid situation, Morgana found his rage incredibly sexy. "Gwen, do you mind if you stall Freya while I get changed?"

"Not at all... by the way Morgana, you need to get ready for work, remember?" Gwen reminded her. Morgana swore when Gwen closed the door. Merlin circled the bed and began digging around for his clothes while Morgana decided to stay in bed, watching him.

"I'm usually quite conservative person, but for some reason, I don't mind that you're watching me change," Merlin commented.

"Good, because there will be plenty more of that." Morgana winked before he left. As soon as he closed the door again, Freya could be heard screaming: "_Have you slept with her already?"_

Morgana sighed. For some reason, she was quite enjoying herself.

Maybe it was because she knew she was going to see those wonderful cheekbones for a very long time.

**A/N: I know. This is really weird. Don't ask me about the 'laws of humanity' thing. I honestly don't know where it came from.  
>I really don't know if I should've published this or not, I was just having a bout of Mergana withdrawal and I had to write this. I don't really think it's much of a story. YES. Morgana is OOC. Whatever.<br>I will tell you again: I LOVE FREYA. But who else could I have used for Merlin's girlfriend? I certainly did not want to make an OC, because I know that puts off a lot of people from a story, including me. I know I definitely made her OOC by making her a Psychopath, but then again, we only saw one episode with her in Merlin, therefore only one side of her personality. Apart from that monster thing. **

**Please review!**


End file.
